Surgical procedures often require the creation of a surgical exposure to allow a surgeon to reach deeper regions of the body. The surgical exposure is usually started with an incision of a suitable depth. Surgical instruments known as retractors are then inserted into the incision and used to spread skin, ribs and other soft tissue and bone structures and to pull back skin, muscle and other soft tissue to permit access to the desired area. Several handheld surgical retractors are known. In the case of cardiovascular/thoracic surgeries, it is desirable to reduce pressure points on the nerve and on the ribs.